jimmy_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy NO Season 4 Premiere
This is the season 4 premiere episode. Unlike previous season premieres, this one takes place at a much later point than where the previous season ended. This is the 31st episode of Jimmy NO overall. Summary A short introduction reads, "Previously on Jimmy NO, Glidia left Elliot and Mac, and Terry was dealing with some new found love interests, NOW, we take a look down the road where the outcome of all this will be revealed at this VERY SPECIAL WEDDING!!!!!" Tyrone and Jimmy arrive at the wedding and Jimmy soon notices Lucy and rushes to talk to her. Jimmy and Lucy talk and when she asks how Jimmy has been, he says that he misses her and attempts to hold her hand, but she pulls away saying, "We can't... Not again." and then walks away while Jimmy tearfully watches her leave. Meanwhile, Elliot finds Tyrone and notices the large stain on his jacket, when Elliot questions him on how he got it, Tyrone states, "Long story." Elliot asks if Tyrone can help watch Mac to make sure she does not reenact the events that occurred at an engagement party sometime ago. Elliot tells Tyrone that Mac is with Jovie to which Tyrone teases Elliot that he means to say his new girlfriend, but Elliot does not find this humorous and Tyrone realizes he cannot stop winking. Elliot changes the subject and asks where Jimmy is. Tyrone regretfully admits that he saw Jimmy talk to Lucy and Elliot gets alarmed by this. Elliot frantically asks why he (Tyrone) would let Jimmy talk to Lucy since they broke up. Mac is seen holding hands with a woman who Tyrone identifies as Jovie. Tyrone warns Jovie not to let Mac go to the chocolate fountain. Jovie soon realizes Mac has escaped and she and Tyrone both witness Mac about to take a taste of the the chocolate fountain. At the same time, Jimmy is looking out the window and Elliot comes to comfort his brother with a hug. Jimmy confesses to Elliot that he is sad and Elliot sympathizes. While hugging Jimmy, Elliot looks up and in the reflection of the window, he sees Glidia standing behind. Meanwhile, Simon knocks on a door while calling out for "Blunders". She does not respond and Simon continues to call out for "Terry". She eventually lets him in and he asks if she is okay. Terry is then seen in a wedding dress and states, "I'm sorry Simon... I can't do it." as she stands near an open window, presumably about to leave her own wedding through it. Cast in order of appearance *Tyrone Black *Jimmy Jew *Hogwarts *Lucy *Elliot Jew *Mckenzie "Mac" Jew *Jovie *Glidia Kroods *Simon Kroods *Terry Blunder Trivia *Despite the fact that this episode comes after "No Momma Drama part 2", it does not pick up the story of that episode and instead gives a peek of things to come later. *The episode takes place at least a year after the end of season 2 as evidenced by: **Jimmy's hair is longer **Mac can now walk **Mac can also speak Gallery 31JN.jpg 31JN-2.jpg